


Kiss it better

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, Love, M/M, Short, Slight doctor kink, hurting and healing, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: It's always good to have a doctor at hand.





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was written for the "IronStrange Week 2018" event.  
> Day5: "Hurting/Healing"
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"Oh, damn me!" Tony yelped, and grabbed his right hand, pliers falling from his grasp. Stephen looked up from the book he was reading, alarmed by the pain in his lover’s voice.

"What happened?" He asked, putting the book aside.

"Cut my finger, gosh, how could such a small thing bleed this much?"

"Let me see!" Stephen stood up and hurried to the other’s side, ready as ever to act.

"Come on, baby, it’s not a big deal, just a tiny cut. It’s not worth disturbing a doctor." Tony winked at him, and lifted his hand to put his injured finger in his mouth to prevent it bleeding on his project. He raised and eyebrow when Stephen gripped his wrist gently, and bent down to examine the cut.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" He said in a slightly mocking tone.

Stephen’s lips curled into a smile.

"Never underestimate even a small injury, Mr. Stark. I am here to make you feel better, so allow the doctor to treat your wound."

"Oh well, doc, how can I resist such an offer? May I ask you, what will the chosen method be?" Said the billionaire, batting his lashes in a seductive way.

"I can kiss it better." The sorcerer said, and placed a light peck on the tiny cut.

"Such an interesting choice of treatment, but I think I might be a little old for..." Tony chuckled, but then his eyes widened in surprise. The cut on his finger healed! "Holy shit, that worked!"

Stephen winked at him with a smug expression on his features.

"Just as you said, I’m a witch doctor."

But soon his smug grin turned into utter surprise, as Tony leaned close and whispered into his ear, making him blush hard.

"And if I say my trousers are a little tight now, would you mind kissing it better?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
